


Rage Quit

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Series: Achievement Hunter's life flipped upside down [2]
Category: AH - Fandom, Achievement Hunter, RT - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Bird Gavin Free, Cat Matt Bragg, Doolittle Fiona Nova, Empath Jeremy Dooley, Fire user Michael Jones, Healer Ryan Hayward, Invisible Alfredo Diaz, Prophet Lindsay Jones, Rabbit Jack Pattillo, Telekinesis Trevor Collins, Weather user Geoff Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: Michael huffed in anger, throwing his headphones against his desk and shoving himself from his chair. Steam rolled off his shoulders, and he balled glowing fists by his sides.“I’m going out for a bit.” He shot to the room, and made his way to the door. “Record the next fucking video without me.”Anger and fire don't go too well, especially when the one controlling the fire is an easily annoyed Michael Jones. Poor lad just needs a break sometimes.
Series: Achievement Hunter's life flipped upside down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600756
Kudos: 31





	Rage Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two! See bottom of page for a list of the lads' powers.  
> Thank you for reading!!! :)

“Morning!” Jack greeted as he walked into the office that morning, small hop in his step as usual, orange beard swaying at each small bounce.  
“Hi.” Michael replied, not looking up from his computer, editing something that Jack was sure would be going up on the site soon. Jack took his coffee cup on his desk and offered refills to the people who were in already, to which Trevor said yes and Matt said absolutely. As Jack rounded the desk to head back out, he offered the same to Michael. After waiting a moment and getting no response, he tapped him on the shoulder, and stepped back slightly when Michael whirled around in his chair, glaring the man down.  
“What?” He snapped sternly, and Jack’s hand burned slightly where he had tapped Michael on the shoulder. Warmth radiated off of the boy.  
“I-uh, just wanted to know if you wanted a coffee refill while I’m at it.” Jack spoke gently. Perhaps Michael had been startled.  
He huffed and spun back around in his chair to face the computer, away from Jack. “I can make myself coffee, you know.”  
“No worries, Mikey. Text me if you change your mind.”

Jack left the room and almost immediately opened his phone, messaging Matt and Trevor who were in the room before him.

Jack: Is Michael okay? He’s real hot today.

Matt: dont ask me i dont wanna get set on fire

Trevor: He came in like this. Maybe he's stressed or something

Trevor: we cant all have good days

Jack: tru. we’ll take it easy with him today :)

Jack went to the coffee machine and started making coffees for himself and his friends, and messaged a couple of the lads who would be coming in soon too. Partly about the coffee, and mainly a heads up about Michael. Jack hadn’t seem him so narked in the morning for a long time. And if his hand was still warm from touching Michael’s skin, something had to be up.

He made his way back to the office just in time to see Ryan and Geoff enter in tow, quietly chuckling to themselves about something to do with Burnie, and when Ryan made eye contact with Jack, he flashed his eyes to Michael and nodded, giving Jack the run over that he had gotten Jack’s message. He sighed in relief. That would at least make today a bit easier. As they sat at their desks, the discussion of what they were going to film first began to grow from the group.  
“We haven’t played Minecraft all week, and we’re running low on them.” Matt said tiredly, knowing that as true as his statement was it wouldn’t be agreed with.  
“Uuuurrggh noooo; I’m so done with minecraft,” Jack replied, shuffling through his steam games. “What about something new? Have we filmed the Worms game for RouLetsPlay?”  
“We’re supposed to play that when Gavin’s in.” Michael shot back, not looking away from his monitor.  
“Ah, true,” Geoff said, attempting to diffuse any potential anger from the already pissed boy. “What about TTT? We can never have too many Gmod games.”  
“Yeesss, TTT!” Trevor cheered, throwing his hands in the air. As he did an empty can of Diet Coke on Ryan’s desk flung into the air and flicked over to Michael’s desk, knocking his Zelda figurine over.  
“Can you fucking not?!” Michael snapped, and grabbed the can off his desk, throwing it harshly back at the boy angrily. The can hit Trevor’s mic hard, and a small puff of steam arose from the can. “God, it’s like you’re a fucking kid. Control your goddamn powers, Trevor.”  
Trevor huffed in a breath to defend himself, but quickly reeled back when he saw steam slowly rising from the tips of Michael’s shoulders. “Sorry, man. I’ll work on doing better.”  
In a small, huffed but satisfied voice, Michael replied, “Thanks.”

In the end they spent the first hour and a half of the day editing, before Gavin and Jeremy made their way in and discussed game options. Immediately TTT was mentioned, before it was slid aside to prioritise a dreaded Minecraft game.  
“Uuuuuuughhh, it’s so tiring,” Gavin moaned, throwing his head back dramatically against his chair in his usual manner. “We’ve been playing for an hour already and we’ve got nothing done.”“Maybe if you’d actually focussed on the task at hand and not in trying to kill us, you’d actually have gotten somewhere.” Ryan retorted in his cheeky voice, and Jack and Jeremy laughed.  
“Oi, shut up!” Gavin squawked in protest. “I’ve been working real hard! Tell ‘em, Micoo!” He turned to look over at his boy, but stood down a bit at Michael’s lack of enthusiasm.  
“You’ve been doing jack shit, Gav,” He replied in a tired, annoyed voice, then pulled off his headphones and huffed. “Are we done here? Because I’ve got shit to do and it’s obvious we’re scrapping this fucking video.”  
“What, are you kidding? We’ve been doing so well!” Jeremy defended, and his eyebrows creased together. “Are you just pissy because other people are doing better than you?”  
Ryan and Jack tensed at the statement, frightful of where this could go. Michael shot his attention over to his friend.  
“Or maybe I’m being the only smart fucking person in here and knows when we’re making good content and when we’re not!” He shouted, fists curling and uncurling. “Maybe you should take a goddamn look at this shit and figure it out, smartass!”  
“Oh geez, someone’s riled up as fuck today!” Jeremy riled in response, uncontrollably picking up on Michael’s anger and channelling it as his own emotions. “What, did you blow up your goddamn life again, huh explodey?”  
“That’s enough.” Geoff’s hard, chilling words brought the room to an abrupt silence, and Jeremy slowly sunk back into his chair.

Michael huffed in anger, throwing his headphones against his desk and shoving himself from his chair. Steam rolled off his shoulders, and he balled glowing fists by his sides.   
“I’m going out for a bit.” He shot to the room, and made his way to the door. “Record the next fucking video without me.” With that he opened the door and made his way out of the room, slamming it behind him. The entire room fell into a rare silence, and Jeremy swallowed.  
“Guys, I’m so sorry that was all my fault I didn’t even realise I was picking up on his emotions I swear I didn’t mean to-”  
“No, no, it’s not your fault.” Geoff replied gently, standing up to take a closer look at the slightly melted door handle. Michael’s grip had melted into the metal handle, leaving a glowing handprint behind. “He’s been like this all morning. Something’s got him riled up.”  
“He wasn’t like this yesterday.” Gavin replied, concerned. “We were planning on getting bevs tonight and everything.” He scratched his chin with a lightly feathered hand. “Normally he tells me if he’s angry before work, even if it’s just a guy being a dick on the road.”  
“No, I don’t think he’s angry, so to speak.” Jeremy brought Geoff’s attention to him as sat staring at his hands, gentle quivering resonating in his fingers. “Now that I’m not getting hit with the brunt of it, it’s much easier to break down his emotions from when he was in here.” He paused for a moment and studied his hands as he thought, a habit he had developed from a time when he found it harder to process emotions. “Michael’s upset. Like he’s really angry, but he’s really upset.”

“Upset?” Gavin’s eye widened and his face scrunched in concern. “My boi is upset? Is he OK? What happened?”  
The room was once again quiet as everyone thought. Eventually, Geoff replied.  
“I don’t know.”

~~~~~

The boys did as Michael asked, and played the next game without him, powering through two recordings of mini standalone games to go up in the next week. As they started up their next game, which was a planned recording of a new horror game with Geoff and Trevor as the players, the group settled in on the surrounding couches in the background to enjoy the viewing and add witty commentary for the two scaredy cats. Jack and Matt joined on the one couch together, whilst Gavin stretched his wings out on the second and enjoyed the space for himself.

About twenty minutes into the game, Michael returned, and Gavin instinctively moved and made space for him on the couch, his wings brushing off stray feathers from the seat as his eyes never left the screen. Michael sat down next to him, and the two subconsciously relaxed closely next to each other, the Play Pals having an unspoken closeness that no two other hunters had. Gavin tucked his wings in against him as he squealed at a jumpscare, the couch with the older two gents breaking into strong laughter at the reaction. Geoff and Trevor let out a string of curses at the loud noise, their shoulders hunched in fear and anticipation. Michael didn’t say a word.

As the game went on the jumpscares got more significant, and Gavin slowly peeled away from Michael’s side without realising it, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his back. At a larger jump scare, he paused to peel his shirt off his chest and fan it back and forth in an attempt to cool himself down.  
“Man, is the a/c down or something or am I just way more scared than usual?” He laughed, and looked over at Michael in curiosity. “Are you feeling hot too, boi-” he stopped in his tracks when he put two and two together, and Michael eyed the gap in between them silently. He wiped his forehead and guiltily shuffled closer to his friend. “Sorry, boi, guess I hadn’t realised with all the scary stuff going on-”  
“Don’t fucking bother.” Michael shot, and Gavin stopped scooching. “You’ll just complain you’re hot and be a pain in the ass.”  
“O-OK.” Gavin’s reply was short, and the group fell into uncomfortable silence as the game continued. Matt’s tail flicked in annoyance, and Jack rubbed his shoulder to keep him at ease.

“Ok, maybe we can try Minecraft again.” Matt suggested after they had finished lunch, clicking from his computer echoing through the room. “I made a cool ass game mode to do with fishing and shit- it’ll probably go smoother than last time.”  
“Probably?” Jack questioned, and Geoff roared into laughter, finding it funny for some unknown reason.  
“Let’s give it a shot then!” Gavin cheered, and wiped the sweat off his forehead for the millionth time after sitting next to Michael, the heat radiating off the boy so intensely Gavin had drunk a whole extra bottle of water to try and cool down. It was a little irritating, but it wasn’t like Gav hadn’t experienced it before. The lads opened the game and started to play.  
“So your aim of the game is to have one of every fish you can catch in your chest. First one to do it wins.”  
“Wins what?”  
“All the fish? That takes so long!”  
“What do we win? Do we win something, Matt?”“Oh my god shut up!” Matt shouted into the mic, his tail thrashing and his ears pointed back in anger. “Just catch some fucking fish already, Jesus Christ.”  
“Matt, this is going to take forever,” Gavin moaned, and Matt growled.  
“Gavin, I’m trying my best to make a good video here-”  
“Then maybe you should’ve thought about how much fun catching fish would be to watch before you wasted your damn time making it.” Michael shot back, and little flickers of scalding heat bit Gavin in the arm.  
“Well at least I’m doing something instead of sulking and being an angry pain in the ass all day!” Matt retorted, ears flat against his head, golden brown eyes slicing daggers at the other boy. “At least I’m trying!”  
“Don’t you dare say I’m not trying!” Michael shouted back as he shot to his feet, leering over his computer to look Matt in the face. “You know nothing, asshole!”  
“That’s enough!” Geoff interjected, but the comment went unnoticed.  
“Yeah well at least I’m not ruining every single Let’s Play because I’m in a bad mood!” Matt’s tail whipped back and forth like a snake, and Jack and Geoff stood, sensing the ever-growing tension in the room. “Get over yourself, Michael!”“Don’t be such a cunt, Matt!” Michael screamed, and flames exploded from his hands, hot smoke billowing from his mouth with each word. Gavin shrunk his chair back into the corner, wincing from the exploding heat. “I’ve been working my ass off this whole fucking year while you, what, take a fucking nap ever hour?”  
“That’s not my fucking fault and you know it!” Matt screamed back, and took a step forward.  
“Oh yeah?! And you’re going ahead and blaming flames on me, huh?! Like it’s some kind of fucking joke?!” Micheal’s flames grew and spread up his arms instantaneously, and he started stepping towards Matt. “How ‘bout you tell me how fucking convenient it is being a flame wielder when I punch my fat flaming fucking fist into your goddamn skull-”  
“Enough!” Geoff boomed, and a harsh gust of wind swept under everyone’s feet. “Both of you need to stop acting like children!”  
“Shut the fuck up, Geoff!” Michael screamed, and suddenly the whole world was on fire.

Michael exploded into flames.

Gavin screamed at the sudden outburst, throwing his arms in front of his face to try to shield himself from the searing heat suddenly smashing into his body. Matt leaped back and down in a protective stance, ears flat against his back, eyes fearful of what he had done. Michael bellowed out a yell of rage and stomped over to the door, leaving black, melted, smoking footprints with each step, and swung the door open before slamming it shut behind him. Small tendrils of fire flicked at the carpet where Michael had once stood, and Ryan and Jack quickly got to work stomping them out. Geoff stormed over to Matt and smacked him upside the head.  
“Look what you’ve done, dipshit!” He scolded, and ran to grab a towel so he could touch the glowing doorknob to open it. Gavin was out of his seat instantly, running toward the door to comfort his boy-

BOOM.

A huge explosion rattled the building around them, throwing Jack and Ryan off their feet, and all eyes shot up, alarmed and full of concern. Gavin sprinted for the door, and Jack in the opposite direction to the wall, where an ‘EMERGENCY - FIRE’ button sat under a glass case. The press of the button was met with a company-wide siren, alerting that assistance was needed in their building. Gavin was out the door in a flash, and Geoff and Ryan weren’t far behind him.

Out in the parking lot, Michael stood with his back facing them, billowing flames and smoke more than an out of control bonfire. In front of him stood the remnants of an old car they used as a prop, blown to pieces and covered in fire. Michael was breathing heavily, and screamed out into the empty lot in rage. Waves of heat surged from him as his body was further and further enveloped in a cocoon of fire, a large ball, a mass of fire slowly growing around him.

“Boi!” Gavin shouted, his heart shattered seeing his closest friend in so much pain. He started to run toward him, but Ryan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back as Michael turned to face them.  
“He will cook you alive, Gavin.” He said sternly, and Gavin whimpered.  
“But he’s my boy,” Gavin cried. “I gotta make him OK.”  
Michael screamed in rage again, and swung a fist down to the ground. A wave of fire erupted to the left of them, flying toward them but not close enough to hit them, when Geoff stepped out in front of him and swung an arm to the side, throwing the flames far away and putting them out in a huge gust. Michael roared and did the same once more, swinging his arms wildly as Geoff created a barrier of wind around them.  
“Not the building, Michael!” He shouted, but knew it was effortless. “We need to put him out! We need to calm him down!”  
Ryan looked Geoff in the eyes and Geoff shook his head. “No way, Ryan. You’re not fireproof!”“I just need to get in contact with him!” Ryan shouted in reply over the wailing sound of wind and fire. “We just need to put him out long enough for him to touchable then I can calm him down!”  
“Have you seen the ball of fire around him?!” Geoff replied. “I can barely see him in there!”  
“I’ll help.” Gavin shouted. “He won’t hurt me. He’s my boi.”  
“How can you be sure?!” Geoff shouted, and grabbed Gavin by the shirt as he took a step forward.  
“I’ve done it before!” Gavin replied, tucking his wings deep into his shirt. “We just need some way to cut through the fire to his body.” He looked around for a moment, then back to Geoff, who had both arms up, creating a wall of moving air against the fire. “Geoff, how powerful can your wind get? You think you can push away Michael’s flames on at least some of his body?”  
“God knows!” Geoff replied honestly. “Michael is one of the strongest and most talented flame users the world has seen!”  
“Ryan grabbed Geoff’s shoulder and he gulped tentatively. “Geoff, it’s worth a try.”

Geoff sighed and pushed back against the flames harder. “Fine. But you better be fast. And promise me he won’t hurt you.”“I promise.” Gavin replied, seriousness on his gaze. “We’ve got this.”  
Geoff nodded nervously and watched as Geoff narrowed his field of wind, still shielding the group of them but pushing abruptly against Michael’s flames. Wind whipped through their hair and clothes, blowing their bodies unstably on the ground at the force of its strength. In one fowl blow, Geoff blew back a huge portion of Michael’s flames in front of him, revealing the boy in scalding, burnt clothes, eyes glowing, hair a whipping flame. He was in a hunched position, fists balling in front of him, smoke billowing from his mouth, steam pouring from his face. the ground beneath and around him was black, tendrils of smoke and fire whipping through Geoff’s wind as it lifted them off the ground. Ryan and Gavin were about to run forward, when Gavin gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. Geoff and Ryan looked over, alarmed.  
“What? What’s wrong?!” Ryan grabbed Gavin at the shoulder.  
“Look, look.” He shouted, and pointed at Michael’s face. Steam rolled off his screaming expression, rising just high enough above him to get whipped away by wind.“So what?! We don’t have time to stare!”“No, look!” He cried, and pointed again. “Look where the steam is coming from, Ryan!”  
Ryan looked and saw his answer in surprise just as Gavin continued.  
“It’s coming from his eyes, Ryan!” Gavin’s eyes shone with wetness looking at his favourite person. “He’s crying, Ryan. He’s crying.”

Everyone was taken aback, and for a moment Geoff’s powers faltered, and the flames engulfed Michael once more. Geoff watched as people started running from other buildings, buckets of water and fire extinguishers in hand. Geoff turned to the men.  
“We can sort that out when he’s put out. For now we need to fix this before he gets hurt by the extinguishers chemicals. You know how allergic he is.”  
“Right.” Gavin came to, wiping his eyes furiously. “Geoff, see if you can do the same thing one more time. Ryan, on my count, we go.”  
“Got it.” Ryan replied, getting ready to sprint, and Geoff furiously wound up the power in his wind. Widening his stance, he took a deep breath and pulled his hands back.

“NOW!” Gavin screamed, and Geoff swung his hands forward, barrelling a forceful, bellowing gust of wind at his friend. As they sprinted, the wind hit Michael hard, and exposed him from the flames, nearly knocking him off his feet. At an instant, the boys could feel the heat radiated from their friend as they ran, and squinted their eyes as they got close. The flames of his glowing eyes still flickered, but the steam pouring from them showed the pain he was in, and Gavin poured on the speed. Reaching his arm out in front of him, wincing as he felt the hairs being singed off his skin, his hand finally made contact with Michael, flattening gently against his chest.

Instantly Michael’s face dropped from rage to shock, and his eyes snapped out of their glowing trance for a split second as he recognised Gavin in front of him. Not a moment later, Ryan was gripping his arm, his glowing blue hands resonating against Michael’s skin. Michael’s flames began to flicker dangerously, and he cried out, trying to rip away from Ryan’s grip.“No, no! Don’t hurt me!” He screamed out, and Gavin cupped his face in both hands, ignoring the scalding heat and looking his best friend in the eyes.  
“It’s OK, Micoo! It’s just us!” He watched as Michael finally made eye contact with him, and his face slowly crumpled.  
“That’s the way,” Ryan soothed, still holding onto Michael. “Just relax. It’s OK.”  
“N-no, no-” Michael stammered, deep fear in his eyes, his flames flickering once more before they disappeared completely. He struggled in Ryan’s grip, but it was much more feeble, and his quivering legs slowly gave out as he crumpled to the floor. Ryan still held on, and Gavin caught his fall, gently lowering him to his knees as he brought his hands to his face. Gavin instinctively wrapped him in for a hug, and Ryan finally pulled away as Gavin’s wings wrapped themselves around his boy. Quivering, exhausted, and finally put out, Michael crumpled into Gavins embrace and sobbed.

Large sobs wracked his body as tears started forming alongside the steam in his eyes, his flames long gone in his powers, his radiating heat still present but no longer scalding. Ryan flopped back and sighed in relief, and Geoff collapsed to the ground, heaving in breaths of exhaustion. Michael curled into Gavin and wrapped his arms around his small frame as Gavin whispered gentle coos and reassurances to him, ignoring the warm wet patch on his shirt, the burning from the ground on his legs, the crispy black soot of Michael’s clothes smudging on his own. They had done it. Somehow, in some wild way, they had managed to calm the storm.

The crew huddled in low and close to Michael as Gavin slowly unravelled his wings to show Michael’s reddened, small frame crying into his chest. His clothes were blackened, smoking, but still relatively in tact, and Ryan signed in relief to see that he was no longer steaming or covered in flames. Michael looked at the floor, sobbing apologies into the pavement.  
“It’s OK, boi, it’s OK.” Gavin reassured, and Geoff rubbed gentle circles into his back. Ryan brushed his fingers through Michael’s ash-filled hair, knowing the sensation often helped calm him down.  
“Talk to me boi. What’s got you so damn wound up?” Gavin’s gentle voice urged Michael on, and after some sniffling and deep breaths he managed to speak in a choked, waving voice.  
“It wasn’t my fault.” Michael whispered, and tried to hold back another sob as his frame trembled. “There was this girl I saw on the street, a-and there was this guy, and he started, like, assaulting her and I tried to stop it and I so powerless to do anything and-” He paused for a breath as more tears tumbled down his face, and Gavin pulled him in for a hug once more. “And the police didn’t believe her, and I stood up for her and they did nothing, and I was just so mad and it’s just not fair.” He stopped then, dissolving back into gentle crying as he shivered in the cooler air. The group sympathised with him and instantly felt bad for Michael, knowing that the most fragile part of him was his dumb big heart and not being able to help others. Ryan pulled him in for a hug as Gavin was, and soon enough the entire team was forming an impossibly large group hug, all giving reassurances and words of kindness and support and care for the boy that for once in the whole day, they finally saw him crack an, albeit very small and very lopsided, smile.

By the time the crowd dispersed and it was just the small group of AH boys left, Gavin had finally pulled away from Michael and helped him clean up his tears. He subtly shook his hands behind his back, trying to rid of the pain from the burn of touching a human heater. Geoff offered him a hand, and Michael laughed softly.  
“I-uh… I don’t think I can get up.” He said slowly, looking well and truly exhausted. Ryan laughed lightly from beside him.  
“Sorry, I did a number on you back there. I didn’t know how far I’d gone until you fell over.”  
Michael shook his head. “No, don’t apologise. You guys saved me back there. I owe you one.”  
Jack smiled as he scooped up the shaky, warm figure in his arms with ease. “Come on, we’ll owe each other later. For now, let’s just put a movie on and chill on the couch for a while.”  
“Now that,” said Geoff, his hair lopsided and a mess from the wind, “Sounds fucking fantastic.”

They all piled onto the couch, Michael in Ryan and Gavin’s lap, Gavin’s wings stretched around his family like a warm, slightly shedding hug. Instantly there were reassuring hands on Michael, with Ryan gently rubbing circles on the back of his hand, and Gavin running his fingers through Michael’s hair, gently massaging the scalp. Michael sighed and melted into the touch, eye’s flickering and hands still trembling.  
“I’m sorry for doing that to you,” Ryan apologised softly into the hush of the room. “I never like using my powers to forcefully drain the energy out of someone. It just feels… wrong.”  
“No, don’t be sorry.” Michael replied, his voice soft and strained from screaming. “I don’t even know what happened out there. I haven’t been like that for a very long time.”  
Ryan felt the shaking in Michael’s hands become more present, and he continued to rub his thumb in circles against his skin. “You had every reason to be mad. You’re quite shaky though. Are you sure I didn’t overdo it?”  
“No, I’m still full of energy, Ryan,” He replied softly with a smile. “Don’t be hard on yourself.”  
“Speaking of,” Matt’s voice chimed out of the corner of the room, and Michael tilted his head to see Matt energy from under his desk, tail dragging on the floor and ears drooped down. “Michael, I am so, so sorry. I was an absolute cunt, and I shouldn’t have riled you up like that.”  
Michael chuckled softly, small breaths of gentle warmth escaping his lips. “You’re OK, Matt. Yeah, you were a bit of a dick, but, like, I totally deserved it. Hug it out?”  
“Hug it out.” Matt agreed, making his way to the couch and giving his friend a hug. Matt squashed onto the side of the couch, curling into Jack with soft purrs.

The movie finally started, and the lads quietened down, small comments here or there earning laughs from the couch. After about ten minutes, Ryan noticed Michael’s hand had stopped shaking, and when he looked down at his friend he knew he had maybe overdone it with his powers. Michael’s chest slowly rose and fell, his face still covered in soot slackened and at peace.  
He was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's the powers:  
> Gavin: Part bird  
> Trevor: Telekinesis  
> Jeremy: Empath (can feel other people's emotions)  
> Michael: Fire Wielder (can use heat and fire)  
> Lindsay: Has premonitions / glimpses into the future  
> Ryan: Has powers that heal, calm, or drain a person's energy  
> Jack: Part Rabbit  
> Geoff: Can control/alter the weather  
> Alfredo: Invisibility  
> Fiona: Can speak to / understand animals  
> Matt: Part Cat


End file.
